


入梦 (二)

by Zwwon



Category: Zwwon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwwon/pseuds/Zwwon
Kudos: 2





	入梦 (二)

文笔很糙，写来过把瘾。

ooc，社畜圆×大学生俊

第一人称视角jww

有女装俊，一点奎八。

02.

在梦里相遇的时光我们一起探索了世界的各个角落，其中的时间比我过去二十五年度过的人生都要有趣。我们在凉风习习没有乌云缠绵的天气里去隐在山间寂静的溪边垂钓，在沉寂的晨昏里坐在洁白的沙滩上看太阳悠悠升起又悠悠落下，他带我踏上远行的船只去看因寒冷迁徙的鲸群，领着我到俄罗斯大花场欣赏金色的向日葵花田…

我沉迷在这过于美好的梦境中不愿醒来。

早晨到达公司时才八点，公司里只有清洁大厅的阿姨正在给角落里快要枯死的仙人掌浇水。我伸手拦住告诉她不用再浇水，把它腾到有光的地方就可以。

它只需要一点关爱的滋润就能茁壮生长。

我刚坐在办公桌前打开电脑，就听到有人推开办公室门，声音里带着诧异问道：“哥，今天怎么来这么早”

我反问他，你往常总是因为睡觉差点迟到，怎么，今天太阳打西边升起来了？  
金珉奎拉出隔壁桌椅子坐下，不好意思的摸了摸鼻子说：“我这不是要送人上课嘛”

“嗯？谈恋爱了？”

“没有，还在追求中呢”他滑过椅子凑近我，悄咪咪的问我送什么花给男孩子会好一点。

我看看他眼神发亮，带着少有的认真。花？不知怎么我想起梦里表演厅外路边盛开的红玫瑰，建议他不如考虑一下送红玫瑰。

啊！玫瑰，明浩肯定会喜欢！他说完就开始摸出手机搜索花店。  
我拍拍他的肩，让他也给我订一束。他转头问我要几朵，没等我回答他，他指着我的手腕问我，哥，你怎么也有这个手链。

我扬起左手晃了晃腕上绑着半月样式的红绳说这是上个月我妈庙里求的，据说能够给我招桃花，别总是孤身一人。让我好好保存，拗不过，就带着了。

我看他很好奇问他是不是也想要一个。

他摆手，不要，你这个，昨晚和明浩吃饭，我看见明浩同学手上也戴了一个。

我笑了笑，没太在意，说那可能是庙里量产批发的吧。

在电脑前坐了一天，下班的时候金珉奎问我要不要和他一起去C大吃晚餐，我摇头拒绝，告诉他自己着急回去做梦，睡眠比吃饭重要。

金珉奎愕然，心里犯嘀咕，做梦？做什么梦？这哥怎么最近这么奇怪。

我又一次来到巷子拐角处，自从错过那天老人家所说的新月后，我一直很在意没有做到会怎么样，可是一连好几天我都没有看见那天在这摆过摊的老人。伴随着时间的流逝，我心中不安的种子一天天长大，我渐渐感到害怕，她说的新月过去我就无法将我的公主带走。万一成真了怎么办。但是那天后，她就消失了，别无他法，我只好沿路回家，等着困意袭来带我入梦，希望能在梦中找到答案。

和之前的梦不同，这次的地点是在山顶，抬头就能望见布满黑夜的繁星，仿佛伸手就能触碰。我转身就看见他坐在我的身边正指着天空告诉我哪几颗星星叫什么名字，哪几颗星星串起来又是什么星座。

他拍拍我，让我专心“圆佑你看，那是我的星座。你知道是什么吗？”

我视力不太好，花了几秒看清后回答他是双子座。

他开心的附和，扭头朝我笑，毫不吝啬的称赞我，圆佑真聪明，是我见过的最聪明的孩子，什么都知道，我好喜欢你。说完往我身上靠，毛茸茸的脑袋倚在我的肩头。

这不算什么聪明，大学里选修的天文课里会有提起，从课堂的学生里随便挑一个回答也能知道。

我问他见到另一个聪明的孩子会不会就跟着跑了。他从我身上起来，坚定的摇了摇头，直视着我的眼睛告诉我，不会的。又眨眨眼朝我笑“圆佑不仅聪明，还很漂亮，像一只雪狐”

他用手指轻抚我的右眼，声音带着缱绻：“还有着…有着最漂亮的眼睛”

你才是。拥有最美丽的眼睛，我在心里想道。

“圆佑！”他突然挣开我从怀里站起身来唤我的名字，示意我看着他，本是只着简单休闲装的他，在他原地转了个圈后，换成了贴身的黑色芭蕾舞裙，面朝我向我展示他要在下个舞台上的表演。

我看见他为了缓解紧张，小小的深呼了几口气，衣服下摆都被他攥出印来。过了一小会儿做完心理建设后害羞的说，圆佑你一会儿不要笑我哦，这是最后一次我在你面前跳舞哦。

我以为他是在威胁我，我便没有放在心上，答应他自己不会笑。

只见他足尖轻轻的一点，开始翩翩起舞，在草地上画出一个圈。下巴高抬，点着舞步靠近，用毫不掩饰勾引的目光斜睨着我，我上前想要抓住随着他跳跃裙摆轻抖起的黑纱，他便笑着向后退一步，轻纱就这么从我指尖溜出去。

嗯，是个会偷走人心的妖精。

比起白日的喧嚣，静谧的黑夜更令我沉迷。遑论黑夜里有引诱人掉进陷进的妖精。事实上是我心甘情愿的走进，将我所有弱点摊开，盼他怜惜的看我一眼。一舞终了，他停在我面前垂着眼小声喊我的名字，一遍接着一遍，我问他为什么要一遍遍的念我的名字，他回答，是为了不要忘记我。

我握住他的手把他带进怀里，一只手伸进他的吊带，顺着他的背脊一节节摸上去。另一只手掐着他的腰，侧头含他的耳垂，在他耳边吹气，问他要不要学记住我的方法，我可以教他。

他埋进我的肩窝，点头默许。我看他发红的耳尖，忍不住亲了亲，推着他跌入草地，隔着裤子摩擦他的下身。我听着他鼻子嘴里哼出气音，舒服的仰起头。我将他的上衣脱掉，露出上身粉嫩的小点，舌头沿着乳晕打转。他手垂在草地，无力的抓着身侧的嫩草，呼吸急促。

真可爱，我的妖精。我问他的名字，他哼哧的喘着气说他叫俊尼，让我记住。

我边低声念着他的名字俊尼边解开自己的长裤，又将他的裙摆往上撩开。轻声哄他，让他把自己湿掉的内裤脱下来。他喉咙里小声呜咽，表示抗议，但还是乖乖照做。粉嫩的性器跳出来，前端在收缩着往外冒着水。  
俊尼真乖，我奖励他一个亲吻，吸着他的舌头，右手上下撸动他的性器，左手伸到他身后为他扩张，刚探进一根手指，他就忍不住抬起腰来，双手绕在我的脖颈，更热情的回应我的亲吻。

我拍拍他的屁股，示意他放松后又探进第二根手指，里面又湿又软，我坏心的轻轻一摁，感受到他肠壁的紧缩。他小声哭着娇娇的喊，圆佑，圆佑，我想，我想……射。让我……射……好不好。

我亲亲他的脸颊安抚他，乖孩子，再等一等。等我扩张到第三根手指，开始浅浅快速的抽插时，我听到他惊呼一声的同时在我手里泄了出来，浓白的精液一股一股的从马眼里涌出，身体红成了一只煮熟的虾子。  
带着颤音一句话都说不稳的向我道歉，对…不起……圆佑，我，我忍不住了。

我告诉他我也是，我不想再忍，掏出已经硬的发疼的性器狠狠地戳进他的后穴抽插起来，我看见他整张脸通红，眼神迷离，嗯嗯啊啊随着我的动作上下起伏。——俊尼，我这样操你爽吗？——为什么勾引我在我面前跳舞？像个妖精似的——每说完一句，我就深深的顶进去，甬道的紧致让我差点射出来。回答我的只有他细小的呜咽声。

我沿着他的乳头往上细细密密的啃舔他的脖颈，他后穴极其配合吞吐着我，一想到他就在我身下绽放，我身下抽插的动作忍不住的加快。和他做爱爽的我头皮发麻。连续肏了几十下后，我抱着他向上弓起的腰身一起攀上云端，射出的精液从他后穴溢出滴落在绿草地，白晃晃的十分扎眼。

如果不会从梦里醒来，就好了。

夜间山里的风带着凉意，他缩在我怀里双手扯着我的衣扣，控诉我刚才的罪行，说他身上好疼，屁股也好疼。我笑着拉起他的手，在他带有红绳的手腕上亲了亲和他道歉。

抱着他好一会儿，怀里传来他闷闷的声音，“圆佑啊。你一定要记得我，来找我。”说完他抬头亲亲我的下巴，怕我忘记，又补充道：“一定记得哦”

在每一个梦境的结尾他总是会重复同样的话，让我不要忘记。我坚定地答应他说好，我向你约定。

接近八点的时候我从梦中醒来，感到内裤传来的湿意，顶着下身的异样进了浴室，洗漱完后擦拭着头发走回房间，我注意到掉落在床边地板上断开的红绳，想起母亲给自己佩戴时的叮嘱，如果手链有异样一定要打电话告诉她，捡起手链握在手里思考着怎么和母亲交待。

电话接通的时候，母亲正在为了迎接冬季做着储备过冬的冬泡菜，问我有什么事大清早就要通话。我老实的把手绳断开的事情告诉她，表示自己并非有意弄断。

对面沉默了大约有十秒钟，我突然听见母亲爽朗的笑声从手机另一端传来“儿子，没事，断了就断了”。

我心中讶异，母亲最是信教，虽不强迫别人和她一同信仰，但也绝不允许故意破坏带有虔诚心意的物件。我再次表达歉意，母亲不以为然，只是问我什么时候回家一趟拿下冰箱里的小菜。

挂断通话后，我看了眼钟表，发现时间差不多要到上班点，来不及收拾便随手将手链放在了窗台上，换下睡衣神清气爽的开车赶去上班。

由于上周公司下派的案子得到圆满解决，老板崔胜澈特许提前下班，于是周四整个下午就这么空了出来。金珉奎在老板宣布完消息，开心的在转椅上转圈，停下来后滑着椅子敲敲我的桌面邀请我和他一起去C大逛逛。

我摇头拒绝，表示自己不想当电灯泡，插在小情侣中间。金珉奎脸突然泛红，害羞结巴道：“还…还还不是情侣呢”

我笑他还在拿乔，他晃着脑袋叹气说真不是，明浩还没答应他。邀请我去是想支开明浩的同学，因为每次约会明浩都会把他同学带上。他没有别的意思，只是想要和明浩多些独处的时间。

看来金珉奎同学还有很长一段路要走，我拍拍他的肩，告诉他自己没什么兴趣，也许他可以叫上韩率。金珉奎撇撇嘴，心想自己真是任重而道远啊。至于后半句叫上崔韩率这件事，我后来很庆幸他没有听见。

往常因为家离得近自己都是步行或公交上班，但今天赶时间正好开了车，我盘算着可以去一趟普勒蒂斯书店购买之前列下的书单，来回时间也算充裕。

驾驶了十几公里后将车停在书店附近，下车一抬眼就能望见普勒蒂斯明晃晃的招牌，店内还是老样子，我照着书单轻车熟路的一本一本找过去。我将最后一本书拿到手里，一个匆忙过路的男孩子撞倒了我放在另一侧的垒起来的书，还来不及看清来人，男孩就背着身一边招手一边大喊着对不起，急冲冲的离开，只留下一个凌乱的背影。

我捡起落在地上的书，心想当代年轻人还真是急躁啊。

结算完账单后出门正巧碰见了逛街的金珉奎以及他身边的伴侣。我向他挑了挑眉看了眼周围并没有他说的电灯泡，金珉奎没接茬，摸摸后脑勺向我介绍身边的徐明浩，又告诉徐明浩我是他同公司里很亲的哥。

我和徐明浩相视一笑点头算是打过招呼。本想问两人怎么会在这儿，又反应过来这里是C大附近，遇见很正常。站在路口又闲聊了几句后告别两人。

我拉开车门发动车子正准备回家，车前突然掠过一个很熟悉的身影。我恍然惊醒：

俊尼？！他怎么会在这！

转念一想，又冷静下来。不会，他怎么会出现在这里。等我再用眼睛追寻那道身影时却已经不在了，我告诉自己也许是错觉。

回到家吃过晚饭后我看了会儿书，开始犯困，心中想着今晚遇见俊尼一定要把自己的心意告诉他。在床上翻来覆去思考着怎么措辞才比较好时，竟将睡意逼了回去。等困意再次袭来这才又昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，再次睁眼，便是天明。

从此以后，我再也没有在梦里见过俊尼。


End file.
